Molded modules having selective shapes and configurations are described in commonly assigned application Ser. No. 180,452 filed Apr. 12, 1988 in the names of David L. Holland and Thomas M. Miller entitled "Porous Pattern Molding Process," the disclosure thereof being incorporated herein by reference. According to the aforesaid application, a molded article is fabricated by first forming a pattern from a porous material of the internal or external surface of the desired article. The pattern formed from the porous material, such as an open-cell foam, is brought into contact with a fluid bath such as a water or air bath, containing suspended therein in fibrous or particulate form the material to be used in forming the article. When the pattern is in contact with the bath, a vacuum is applied to the porous pattern, pulling the suspended material to the exposed surfaces of the pattern and drawing the suspending fluid of the bath through the porous pattern. The vacuum is continuously applied until the deposit of material has the desired thickness. The article, including the porous pattern, is then dried and the porous pattern removed, for example by heating, to eliminate the porous pattern material, leaving voids where the pattern had been. This application describes various module shapes and configurations which can be constructed according to the process of the application, including modules having internal and external voids.
The present invention is directed to an improved module of the type used in lining high-temperature furnaces having an X-shaped or star-shaped design with predetermined heat-insulating characteristics made according to the process described in the aforesaid application which can be easily attached to a surface such as a furnace wall. The module can be cut along any of its edges to fit into a given area of the surface without substantially affecting the structural strength or heat-insulating characteristics of the module.